Care
by MJ's Angel
Summary: A world meeting gets interrupted by a certain micronation and emotions explode. Slight SuFin pairing. USUK if you squint.


**I wanted to do another Hetalia one shot, but with Sealand! This will make 50 stories on my fifth anniversary on FanFiction. Hope you enjoy!**

It was time for another world meeting. Of course, the Nordic countries were attending, but this time was different. They were bringing along their new edition. It had been about a year since Sweden "adopted" Sealand. He found the small micronation selling himself on eBay. No one else was bidding on him, so the Swede easily got the child. Finland was a bit surprised when he was told about the boy, but was happy to have a child. Since then, Sealand had been living with his loving parents and was happy. The other Nordics accepted him as one of their own. Sealand thought of them as his uncles.

Finland and Sweden had planned to leave him home with a sitter like they usually did, but his usual sitter was sick and couldn't watch him. Sealand also really wanted to go with them. He hated when they left him. They decided to take him with them, but he couldn't attend the actual meeting. Unfortunately, he still wasn't a country and had no business with the meeting. This world meeting was being held in England. Sealand hadn't seen his jerk big brother since he was adopted. He wasn't looking forward to bumping into him, but he wasn't discouraged. He new family accepted him and recognized him as a country. He was content with that for now.

Sealand didn't want to stay in the hotel room by himself, so Finland suggested that he could go with them and wait in the lobby. That way, he wouldn't be alone and they would see him during their breaks. Sweden agreed with his wife. The Fin made sure to pack a bag for the young boy. He had snacks for when he got hungry, some of his comics books, and plenty of games for his PSP to keep him entertained. They arrived at the meeting place and walked their son to the lobby outside the meeting room. Finland sat him on a sofa.

"Alright, Sealand. You have your games and snacks. There's some money for the drink vending machine down the hall. Don't move from here and try to stay out of trouble, okay?" He smiled brightly.

"Okay, Mama! I got it!" Finland still cringed at being referred to as a mother.

"Right. And these meeting can...get a little out of hand. No matter what you hear in there, don't investigate. You know how nosy you are."

"I'm not..."

"Yes, you are." Sealand groaned at his Papa. He didn't think of himself as "nosy." He liked to think of it as curious. He pouted.

"Fine." Finland smiled and patted the boy's head.

"Good."

"Fin." He looked over and saw Sweden opening the door to the meeting room. "It's starting."

"Okay, Su-san! I'm coming!" He turned back to the young boy. "Our first break should be in about three hours. We'll see you then."

"Got it! I'll be good!"

"I know you will. See you in a few hours." He kissed the boy's forehead and followed Sweden into the meeting room. Sealand opened his backpack and took out one of his comic books. His papa had bought it for him before they left and he had yet to read it. Not even ten minutes passed before shouting could be heard from the meeting room. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he could make out a French accent and America's laughing. Sealand wondered what was going on. He wanted to take a peek, but his parents told him not to. He tried to go back to his comic book. A few minutes of more shouting and laughing later, there was another voice loud and clear.

"SHUT UP YOU DUMMKOPFS! NOTHING VILL EVER GET SOLVED IF ALL YOU DO IS SHOUT AND FIGHT EACH OTHER! TRY TO BE CIVILIZED FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMNED LIVES!" Sealand jumped at the angry German voice. Sealand had only seen Germany a few times and he was intimidating. He couldn't imagine how scary he would look when he's mad. He then thought of who was scarier; Germany or Sweden. It was no surprise that Sealand was quite frightened of his Papa when he first met him. Now, he knew he was a big teddy bear with a scary face.

After a hour, Sealand got bored with his games and comic books. He really wanted to know what was going on in the meeting room. Since Germany's outburst, it had been quiet. Giving into temptation, he went over to the door and pressed his ear against it. He only heard mumbling. Even more curious, he quietly cracked the door open and looked inside. He saw some of the other nations talking and looking at papers. He wondered what they were discussing, but he still couldn't hear anything clearly.

He saw an empty chair a few feet away. He could easily crawl under it and the table. Everyone was too distracted with the papers in front of them to notice the micronation crawling in the room and under the table. He was careful not to touch anyone's legs or feet. As he crawled, he found the legs of his parents. He saw Sweden and Finland's hands holding under the table. Sealand both liked and hated how lovey-dovey his parents were sometimes.

"Alright. Now that's done. Who's next?" Sealand recognized the voice of his jerk face older brother. He saw his legs at the end of the table. A lightbulb went off in Sealand's mind as he got an evil idea. He quickly crawled over to England's legs and careful untied his laces. He slowly tied the laces to each other. When he was done, he looked at his handy work. The laces of his boots tied together in one big bow. He quietly chuckled evilly as he crawled away, accidentally brushing against someone's leg. The person stood up and gasped.

"Woah! Something just brushed by leg!"

"America, you git! This is no time for one of your jokes!"

"I'm not joking, dude! Something just touched me!"

"Perhaps Angleterre was being playful with you. Naughty boy."

"Shut up, you damn frog!" Sealand quickly tried to crawl away, but he felt a hand grab his ankle. He gasped as he was pulled out from under the table.

"Ha! Told you I wasn't joking!" America held Sealand upside-down by his ankle.

"Let go of me, you fat jerk!" England's eyes widened in shock as he stood up.

"Sealand, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" He struggled to get out of America's grip as Sweden approached him.

"I'll take him." England held up his hand.

"Oh, you needn't worry yourself, Sweden. Unfortunately, this is my pest to deal with. I'll handle it."

"Papa! Make the fatty let me go! I'm getting dizzy!" Sweden took the child from America and turned him right up. England was confused.

"Papa? What are you on about, you little twit? Sweden isn't..."

"He is and you'd know if you ever cared, you jerkwad!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Finland got up and went over to them.

"Eh...maybe this isn't the time to do this. We are supposed to be having a meeting right now. Perhaps we call talk about this later. Sea is sorry for interrupting and he won't bother us again, right?" Usually, Sealand would've gone along with his mother to save time and trouble, but seeing England again stirred up some strong emotions in the small micronation.

"No!"

"Sea..."

"No! England, you jerk! You don't care about me at all! You never have! All you ever try to do is get rid of me! You didn't even care that I stopped bothering you and showing up at meetings and things! You didn't know that I sold myself on eBay and was bought! I bet you didn't even care to wonder what happened to me! I could've been hurt or even died, but you didn't care! I'm nothing but a pain for you! You complain about America all the time, but you still care about him! We were both your brothers! What makes him so different to make you care?! WHY DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME?!"

The meeting room was silent. The only sound that was heard was Sealand's heavy breathing from his rant. There were heavy tears threatening to fall from his eyes. England stared back at the young child in shock. He couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't know what he could say. The boy was right. After the boy stopped pestering him, he only felt relief. He didn't bother to even wonder what happened to him. He could've died and he would've known.

"Sealand...I..." The tears finally broke through and fell down the boy's cheeks.

"I...I don't care anymore, you jerk! I have people that do care now! My mama and papa...they love me! The other Nordics accept me! I may not be a nation and I may never be a nation, but I don't care about that! I've never cared about that! All I ever wanted was for someone to care about me! You never cared one way or the other! I thought if I could become a nation, maybe you would care, but that's not going to happen! They don't care if I ever become a nation! They treat me like family and I'm happy! I don't need to be a nation and I don't need you! I HATE YOU!"

With that, Sealand ran out of the room. England was frozen in shock. Everyone was. Who knew such a speech could come from someone so young. Sweden and Finland left the room without a word to find their son. Everyone turned their attention to the shocked nation. Seeing all eyes on him, he excused himself from the room. As he took a step, he tripped and fell on his face. He looked down and saw that his laces were tied together.

"Bloody hell..."

* * *

It had been a week since the world meeting. Sealand had been holed up in his room ever since. He only ever came out to eat and barely spoke. Even his fun Uncle Denmark couldn't cheer him up.

"Su-san, I'm worried about Sealand. Ever since the world meeting, he hasn't been himself lately. He rarely comes out of his room anymore and he won't talk. I don't think it's healthy for him. What should we do?" The taller nation placed a comforting hand on his wife's head.

"Not much we can do. He's upset."

"Which is why we should do something! We can't just..." He was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Finland sighed. "I'll get it. Can you at least go check on him, please?"

"Ja." He kissed Finland's forehead before heading for Sealand's room. Finland went to answer the door as the bell kept ringing.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He put on a fake smile for the guest. As he opened the door, his smile fell.

"Hello, Finland."

"Mr. England. What are you doing here?"

"I...uh...I was wondering...if I could see Sealand. I'm...well...I'm worried about him. After what happened...I think I should talk to him." Finland didn't know how to feel. He wasn't angry at England, yet he wasn't too happy about him either.

"Sealand's not in a talking mood. And I'm sure you're the last person he wants to see right now. I'm sorry you made the trip for nothing." As he tried to close the door, England stopped him.

"Wait! Please! I know he's upset with me. That's why I have to talk to him. I have to straighten this out. Make things right with him. Please." Finland was hesitant, but he figured since he made the effort to make the trip, he should at least give him a chance. Sighing, he opened the door fully.

"Come in." England sighed in relief.

"Thank you." He stepped inside and Finland closed the door behind him. "How has he been...since then?"

"Not good. He's been in his room and won't come out. He's upset and he has the right to be. After he said those things, I realized he was right. You never really put much of an effort into finding him after he came to live with us. If it were America, you wouldn't rest until you found him."

"What? I..."

"Am I wrong?" England wanted to deny it, but he knew he'd be lying. No matter how much he despised the country now, if he suddenly went missing, he would be very worried.

"No."

"Exactly. You better fix this. I want my son back."

"You...really love him, don't you?"

"Of course. He can be a handful at times, but he's a child. That's expected. Children are allowed to make mistakes when they're trying to get something they want. All he's wanted was for someone to accept him and that's what Su-san and I did. He's our son and we'll do anything to make sure he's happy."

"I...understand. Well, I'm glad he has you two. You two are better at caring for him than I ever was. All I ever tried to do was get rid of him. I had no idea he felt the way he did. I may have been cruel to him, but that's not to say I didn't care about him. Sometimes I can get so angry and frustrated with someone that I forget that person in important to me. And I never would've thought he'd compare himself to America. It's not that I care about America more than him. If anything, America is more childish than Sealand. Dealing with him, France, and the rest of the Allies and my job as a country, when Sealand comes around, I just have no energy nor tolerance to deal with him. I guess I take my frustrations out on him and that's unfair to him."

"Mr. England..."

"I don't expect him to forgive me. I just want him to know that I don't hate him. That I do care about him. I'm not sure if he'll fully understand, but that's the best way I can explain it. After this, I promise I won't bother any of you again. His place is here with you and Sweden to watch over him. He's better off here than with me."

"You got that right, jerkland!" England turned and saw Sealand and Sweden standing at the foot of the stairs. Sealand walked over to him.

"Oh, Sealand. I came to talk to you."

"I heard everything you said."

"Oh? And?"

"So...you don't like America more than me?"

"No, but I don't like you more than him either. Neither of you are better than each other. It's just that he can be more of a handful. I do care about you, Sealand. I may not show, but I do. And I'm sorry that I didn't look for you after you were adopted. I have no excuse for that. Like I said, I don't expect you to forgive me so easily, but I do want you to understand how I feel." Sealand thought about it for a moment.

"I understand, but you're still a jerk face!" England chuckled and patted the boy's head.

"I know, you little git." Sealand laughed. Finland and Sweden smiled at the display. Things were finally going back to normal. "Well, I should get going now. I have to be in London this afternoon. Thank you for allowing me to speak with him, Finland."

"Of course. I'm glad you two worked things out."

"I am too. I'll take my leave now. Goodbye, Sealand." He turned to leave.

"Wait, England!" England stopped at the mention of his name. He couldn't remember the last time Sealand called him by his real name.

"Yes."

"You should visit more. We can show you around and spend more time together." England smiled softly.

"That sounds lovely, Sealand. I'll be sure to make time to visit you more."

"Cool! See you later, then?"

"Yes. See you later."


End file.
